Stamps
by ewriter
Summary: Scotty and Lily find something interesting on each other!
1. Forehead?

Stamps

**Stamps**

A Cold Case Fanfic

By: Emma-lee (Ewriter)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cold Case then the **_**painfully**_** obvious tension between Lily and Scotty would have been resolved by now. But as you can see I obviously don't own it!**

**I just wanted to thank Elfi Blue for help with the idea. Check out her stories!**

When Scotty Valens and Lilly Rush woke up that morning, they didn't think anything of the day ahead of them. Because they thought it was just going to be another ordinary day.

But little did they both know that it was not going to be an ordinary week, let alone an ordinary day.

(Scotty)

Scotty Valens woke up in his lonely apartment and walked into his bathroom, the tile floor icy against his feet. Quickly, he took a hot shower and then walked into the kitchen, ready to make his usual cup of steaming hot coffee.

He froze: he had forgotten that Lilly was staying at his place while her apartment was being fumigated because the little boy next door decided to bring home bugs from the park. Bugs that shouldn't be in a apartment building. She walked into the kitchen to see him wearing only a towel.

Needless to say, he was slightly embarrassed, even though he knew he loved her. But he also didn't think her feelings for him were anywhere _near_ what he felt for her. Until he saw the stamp upon her forehead.

(Lilly)

Lilly Rush walked groggily through the dark hallway, running her hands through her silky hair and rubbing her tired eyes. She hugged herself as cold air hit her warm skin, her fingertips brushing against her baggy pajamas. _Good thing there's no work today, _she thought wryly.

She smiled sleepily at the delicious smell of coffee and followed it into her partner's kitchen. She slowly opened her eyes and froze: Scotty was standing in the kitchen...in only a towel. Lilly felt a blush flame in her cheeks.

She stared at him, her sapphire eyes shocked; his face showed embarrassment beyond belief. But the stamp that she saw on his forehead shocked her even more. It read, "I Love Lilly Rush."

"Uh, sorry, Lil'. I'll just...go change. What's that on your forehead?"

Her cheeks burned brighter. "I was just going to ask you the same thing. Come here."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to read your forehead. Now read mine while I read yours, okay?"

As they read each other's foreheads both of their eyes grew wide. Her forehead read, "I Love Scotty Valens." She reached up and outlined the words on his forehead gently; her touch sent lightning down his spine.

"Scotty?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Lil'?"

"Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true, Lil'? Is the stamp on _your_ forehead true?"

"Scotty...it says that you love me on your forehead." She paused, "Mine says that I love you, doesn't it?" Her eyes searched his for an answer, "But tell me this first, Scotty: Do you love me?"

"Of _course_, Lil'. With every part of me...Do you love _me?"_

She smiled, "Yes. But...how did we get these stamps?"

"Well...Vera knows where I keep my spare key and Kat's been hanging around with him a lot. It has _something_ to do with them..."

"Should we call or talk some more first?" Lilly asked, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips. "I don't really care what they did. I just know that right now..." She looked up into his eyes and traced his lips with her index finger, "is that I want you to kiss me. _Then_, we can talk. Okay?"

"Thought you'd never ask," He said. His lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Just for a moment, they forgot completely about the fact that they were work partners sharing an apartment for a week. They forgot about the rules, the possible disastrous outcomes. Just then, they were Scotty Valens and Lilly Rush. Two lovers sharing a kiss.

He pulled back, "Lil', what do you want now?"

"I want..._you_. Forever," she whispered, her breath soft against his skin.

"Me too, Lil'," he murmured, his voice husky.

"What...now?"

"How about I go get into my pajamas too and then we can cuddle on the couch...Maybe watch a movie. For now, at least," he grinned mischievously.

"Sounds great..." She smiled and said softly, "Love you, Scotty."

"Love you too, Lil'."

**That is what I have right now. I'll continue soon. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Surprise!

**Stamps**

A Cold Case Fanfic

By: Emma-lee (Ewriter)

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cold Case then the **_**painfully**_** obvious tension between Lily and Scotty would have been resolved by now. But as you can see I obviously don't own it!**

"Hey Scotty?" Lily asked as she lay in his arms on his couch as they casually kissed and watched a movie.

"Yes Lil?" He said kissing her again as he looked into her eyes giving her his undivided attention.

"So I was thinking about how Nick and Kat snuck in and did this and I was wondering if we should thank them or mess with them, both is also an option," She said laughing as she lay on top of him.

"I think that both is the preferable option. How's this? I say that in the afternoon we go over to Nick's place and we hang signs that say I LOVE KATHERINE MILLER. I know it is true, as do you. Then I keep Nick out while you invite Kat over to play cards, we all will be 'playing cards' to see if they get heir satisfaction as to what they had done with us and then we can head out and we will come back to be together and leave them to, is that a good idea?" He asked kissing her again.

"I like it Mr. Valens, now I'm thinking that we have some extra time on our hands to ourselves!" She said seductively as she pulled him up and they went into his bedroom.

***

_Later when they are all going into Nick's apartment_

"Hey guys, oh crap, I think I left my wallet in the car, Lil you want to come with?" Scotty said just as they had planned.

"Sure, be right back guys," Lily said leaving the two with a knowing look, then Nick opened the door to his place and escorted Kat in and a gasp was heard by both people.

"Nicky, is this true?" She said in amazement to his confused and embarrassed face.

"Katty, yes. I love you so much baby and I didn't know how to tell you but I guess this took care of it, I think it is sort of a 'thank you' from our two friends. Now I think we should take advantage of this night together, if you wanted?" He said seductively to her and her answer came to him in the form of a passionate kiss and her pulling him to his bedroom.

**I know it has been forever since I updated this so I decided to end it and leave the rest to your imagination. Let me know what you thought for this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
